Light At The End Of The Tunnel
by amaraEdwards16
Summary: After the death of both of her parents Katniss and her sister Prim move in with uncle Haymitch. AU and a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

My back lay flat against the cold tiled floor. Lost to the world; stuck in time. _How did it get so bad so fast?_ I ask myself. _Why did this happen to us? _My stomach churns as I lunge for the toilet bowl. I've been retching for over an hour and there's nothing left in my stomach but acids that burn every time I heave. I rest my head on the toilet seat as I try to breathe slowly.

_Could this really be happening? _My mind goes back to the night in the woods. Gale and I were best friends. We both lost our fathers in a mine explosion. Ever since then we've been joined at the hip. Sneaking off into the woods together to get away from reality, it wasn't until my mother committed suicide that I sought more than a platonic friendship from Gale. I didn't expect her to end her life. The signs were all there though. I guess I was just in denial.

She was in a deep depression after our father died. Her eyes were fixed on a point far off in the distance. No amount of pleading from me or my little sister Prim seemed to work. Even our drunk uncle Haymitch was concerned for her. She wouldn't eat for days. And prim and I began to wither from malnourishment. Gale decided that since we spend so much time in the woods we'd hunt to help our family. I didn't know much about hunting, but my father and I used to shoot in the forest.

I found my father's old bow. On our first hunt I caught three squirrels and a rabbit. I tried my best to cook for Prim and I. We even forced fed our mother. On the anniversary of our fathers death our mother killed herself. Ever since then Prim and I have been living with our Uncle Haymitch. It's been two years and Prim is now starting Elementary school. I'm in high school.

I still go to the school with Gale and we've become more than friends. Last month we were in the woods; the only place where I feel like myself. We were there because it was my father's birthday. Gale and I decided to celebrate in the woods. I really wasn't in a mood to celebrate. That's when Gale kissed me. It wasn't like any of the other kisses we'd shared. This one was deeper and more passionate. There was urgency, as if we'd never see each other again. It left me wanting more. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him.

I feel his hands snake around my body and slide up my shirt. He teases my bra until he pops it open. We hack up until my back is against a tree. I take my shirt off and he massages my breast as I moan. Then he sucks hard on my supple breast. My hands fiddle with the hem of his shirt signaling that I want him to take it off. He throws of his shirt and drops his pants down to the ground. As I slide of my panties. He lifts me up and begins to thrust into me.

The sound of the bathroom door slamming open against the wall brings me back to reality. The pungent smell of liquor floods through my nostrils making me gag. "What's the matter with you, Sweetheart?" slurs Haymitch before taking a swig from his flask. I lay my head back onto the toilet and take a few deep breaths before responding. "Gale….." my response hangs in the air as I'm wracked with sobs. Haymitch motions for me to go over to him. I slowly stand up and walk into Haymitch's arms. My vision is blurred from the sobbing.

"It'll be okay," he whispers into my ear. His scruffy beard tickles my ear. "I'm pregnant" I cry into his chest. He gently rubs circles on my back. Until a tiny voice speaks up, "What's wrong with Katniss?" asks Prim. Haymitch breaks apart from our embrace and kneels down to her level.

"Katniss is just not feeling well Princess. Why don't you go get her a blanket?" Prim skips off. A smile peeks through my tears. Haymitch may be a drunk but he has the kindest spirit. He wasn't always a drunk, at least that's what my mom told me. He had a wife once. Her name was Maysilee Donner. She was best friends with my mom when they were in grade school. She died very young. Nobody knows how she died. Or at least nobody told me how she died. Ever since then Haymitch turned to the drink. That is until young prim was born. Even though Prim is related to him and not Maysilee, he still claims prim reminds him of Maysilee. He tries to stay sober for her but some memories are just too painful.

I understand his heart ache. I lost my father in and explosion. There wasn't even enough of him left to bury. Prim was only two when he died, I was twelve. We obviously both needed our mother but she was too heartbroken to notice. The next year she killed herself. Now I have horrible nightmares.

Prim comes back with the blanket and Haymitch drapes it over my shoulders and leads me back to my bedroom. We sit on the bed. My eyes are fixed on some point in the distance. Finally he breaks the silence, "Do you want to talk?"

I look down at my hands, "You're not mad at me?" I sniffle and wipe a tear of my cheek. He scoots closer and puts an arm around me, "Sweetheart, I could never be mad at you two. You and your sister have been through too much." I look up at him; it's his turn to get teary eyed, "I should have protected you. I should have helped your mother. This situation could have never been foreseen."

"I know," I croak. Haymitch squeezes my shoulder before leaving he stops halfway out the door, "Katniss," he pauses and looks down, "I'm going to get help," with that he leaves and I drift off into sleep.

* * *

******So what do you guys think? Leave your reviews. Tell me if i made any mistakes and yeah. I shall update this whenever i can. I'm not going to press you for reviews i'm going to keep writing whether y'all's like this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

As quickly as I find sleep, I find myself back at the in the bathroom lying on the floor. Fearing the violent retching will return I lay there till morning. When I wake up I hear voices hovering over me. Sheepishly I reveal the terrifying reality; four hears staring at me. I'm able to make out three of the faces, "She's ALIVE!" screeches the lovely Finnick Odair.

Finnick has become one of my closet friends. He lives with his grandmother down the road. When Prim and I first moved in with Haymitch he would babysit us when Haymitch was too drunk to tell his ass from his hand. Finnick is only two years older than us.

The second person I recognize is Haymitch. Its morning and I can tell the alcohol on his breath is fresh. "Morning sweetheart, Finnick and I were just about to put you in the shower," This comment earns him a scowl. "Ah, come on sweetheart it was a joke." I sit up and get a hug from the third person. Little Prim.

"Morning to you little duck." Her grip around me tightens, "Are you okay?" she asks letting me go and holding my cheeks in between her tiny hands. I nod my head in her hands. Finnick pulls Prim away from me and she falls into a fit of giggles as he whisks her away. Haymitch helps me to my feet. I turn my attention to the third face.

"Who are you?" I ask bluntly. She smiles politely before responding, "My name is Effie Trinket. You may call me Effie. I have been hired by your uncle as a live in nanny. It is nice to meet you Katniss."

She speaks in a strange accent and can tell that she isn't from around here. Not in a mood for small conversation I leave and go to my bedroom. I here Haymitch excusing my behavior to Effie. There's a knock at my door. I ignore it and hope that whoever it is goes away. Then the door cracks open. "Go away," I whisper. The footsteps continue towards me. "I said go away," and I throw a pillow at the assailant. "You have bad aim," quips Finnick.

"I thought you were Haymitch." I sit up and scoot over leaving him space to sit down on my bed but he doesn't sit.

"Katniss," he coos, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" I bite my lip and look down at my hands. I barely whisper, "Is it that obvious?"

The bed ways down beside me as Finnick sits. He holds his hand out too me, "Sugar cube?" He smiles. I shake my head. "Now I know something is wrong, you won't take my sugar cube." I laugh slightly, "and you can't even look at me." He sounds hurt. I look up at him, "Finnick its not you….. It's…."

"God Katniss you're not breaking up with me are you?" he jokes

"No, Finnick this is serious. It's about Gale and I."

As soon as I mention Gale, Finnick's whole demeanor changes. He's never been too fond of Gale. He's never told me why. Maybe because Gale is rough around the edges and his hatred for humanity makes him seem cold. However he's the complete opposite. He's warm and inviting and he's really good to Prim and I. He even works two Jobs to help his mother. One of those jobs is to work in the mines, the other is to hunt. I guess hunting isn't technically a job, but it's how they come up with more than 75% of their meals. He's even more warm when he's around his brothers and sister; Rory, Vick and Posy. Posy is the same age as Prim.

"What about him?" He questions. I go quiet, not sure if I'm ready to tell him. "Come on Kat, tell me. Just rip the band aid off."

I take a deep breath, "lastmonthGaleandIhadsexandI'mpregnant." I close my eyes and wait for his response. "What?" he says, I wince before repeating myself, "I'm pregnant."

Finnick's eyes get wide and as mine fill with tears. He envelops me in his arms, "Katniss you don't have to cry. I'm sure Gale will understand."

"I don't know how to tell him." I begin, "What if he leaves…. What if…"

"Katniss you got to stop that." Say Finnick firmly. He's right. If I keep thinking about what could go wrong I'll only stress myself out more.

"Why don't we go get fresh air, we could go swimming." Finnick always wants to go swimming. His grandmother told me that when he was three he would stay in the water so long she thought for sure he would grow gills. Before I can give him and answer he picks me up and carries me to the yard. He dumps me into the pool. I swim under the water for a while trying to clear my head. When I resurface, Haymitch is looking at me.

"Why are you swimming in your pajamas?" I look at Finnick before saying, "it was his idea." Finnick then pushes Haymitch into the water. He flails around screaming obscenities at Finnick.

* * *

**Okay so in the next Chapter she tells Gale. Now i'm all for Gale, in fact I was team Gale before Peeta showed up in the books (even though i think it's ridiculous to have teams since it's obvious who she loves; Peeta) I think i might make Gale the bad guy, Hate all you want but i'm a huge shipper of Finniss. However I'm at conflict with myself so I'm make it a love triangle. I might work in Peeta maybe not. I'm just really bored and all my ideas for my novels that i write are currently not flowing so i decided to write a fanfiction. Review if you want, Favorite if you feel like it and Follow if your feeling bad-ass and want to read my story. I personally feel like this chapter is short but my mind is kind of occupied with the fact i have to return to school soon. Gross! Also i was re-reading Mockingjay and they threaten to shoot poor Buttercup if he interferes with security. Tell me who you want Katniss to be with **

**Finnick, Gale or Peeta? The choice is yours. Well actually its mostly mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I see a lot of these on other people's fanfictions. I never really understood why they were necessary. I mean obviously I'm not Susanne Collins. If I was I wouldn't be wasting my time writing an alternate version of my book. Plus I doubt Susanne would even write a story like mine. Any how, I'm not Susanne Collins, I don't own the Hunger Games, and yeah. Read my story or don't. Follow or don't, Review or don't, Favorite or don't. Honestly the story was already written I just wanted to post it I guess. Just to clarify, I wrote the fanfiction not the trilogy. I'm gonna shut up now. Here's Chapter 3**

* * *

It's been two weeks since I told Haymitch and Finnick about my "Condition" and Haymitch hasn't let up on the teasing. When I'm in the bathroom in the mornings puking my guts out, he always seems to surface with some smart ass remark. Sometimes I feel like I'm Haymitch's guardian.

Also the live in nightmare, Effie, is always making comments about my manners. For instance the other day at the dinner table, she was commending Prim for her outstanding table manners for a five-year old and then she turned her attention to me as I slurped up my soup, "What?" I say with my mouth full, "I'm super hungry." Then Haymitch appeared drunkenly in the doorway to the dining room, "Might want to slow down there girly, I mean I know you're eating for two and all." I just scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Apart from the new adjustments to our living arrangements Finnick keeps harassing me. He comes over every day to check up on me. Every day he asks the same questions; how's the baby? Have you told Gale yet? When are you going to the doctor? Do you feel different? Then he gets super emotional when I don't answer him. Sometimes I wonder if he's the pregnant one.

Finnick walks into my room. "Sugar cube?" He smiles, I take one out of the palm of his hand and before he can ask any of the following questions, I answer them. "The baby is fine, no I still haven't told Gale about it, Effie set up an appointment but I forgot when, and no I don't feel any different." His only response is a laugh and a flip of his long bronze hair.

There is a silence before he gets serious, "You do know that you can't hide this from him forever, right?" I nod in agreement. I do want to tell him, I really do. Ever since summer began I haven't been able to see him. He took up a summer job at the hob and is constantly working. I mean yeah I could just go down to the hob and tell him but somehow I feel like he deserves more than that.

"Don't take this the wrong way Finnick, but why do you care so much?" I ask curiously but I wind up coming off as cold. "Because, Kitty-Kat," he says while holding my hands in his, "You're like my little sister and I'd hate to see you get hurt. Also I'm quite upset that I didn't get to hit it first." I shove him aways and we both wind up laughing hysterically. Then Prim wanders into the room, "What's so funny?" She says with her hands on her hips.

"This," says Finnick as he grabs me and starts tickling me. I start to writhe in his embrace gasping for air. Prim even joins in. "Prim," I say through busts of air, "Prim… I thought we were sisters." They eventually stop tickling me and I breathe heavily until I regain composure.

The three of us play until Finnick leaves for his summer job as a life guard at the community pool. We would have gone with him but Haymitch refused to pay for pool passes since we already have a pool. Prim lies in bed with me and plays with my hair. I tell her about the baby. She asks me a ton of questions about the baby and I gladly answer them.

"What do you want the baby to be? A boy or a girl?" she asks so innocently. "I don't know little duck. I never really thought about it. What do you think?" she takes a moment. She looks like she's in deep thought. Her face almost appears as if she constipated. I stifle a laugh. "I think she'll be a girl. She's look just like you. I wish I looked like you."

"Oh no little duck, I wish I looked like you. Your beautiful blonde hair, your ocean blues eyes, your skin as fresh as a raindrop." She smiles and snuggles real close to me. "She looks just like your mom did." I look up and see Haymitch standing in the doorway of my bedroom. Only there is something different about him. He appears to be sober. "And you," he says pointing at me, "You look just like your dad but you're exactly like your mom." He sits down next to us on the bed. "You're going to be a great mom to that baby, I can already tell from how you are with Prim."

I try to fight the tears but they spill anyways. I love having these moments with Haymitch. It lets me know that there's still hope in the world. If Haymitch can pull through his haze of alcohol to sober up enough to have a meaningful life moment with his niece, than I can tell Gale about the baby. His baby. Our baby. This is all becoming so real and I'm not sure I can handle it.

Haymitch squeezes my shoulder and proceeds to carry Prim out of my room. "Come on Prim, it's time for a nap."

"But I'm not tired," she says with a yawn.

After they leave, I decide to head down to the hob. I walk the way over. The whole way over I rehearse different ways to tell Gale.

"Gale Hawthorne you are the Father," I sound like Maury. "I'm with child," I sound like I'm from the 1800's. "I'm Pregnant!" I sound too excited. What fifteen year old is excited to be pregnant? I decide to just wing it. I walk into the hob and Get a wet slobbery kiss on my cheek from Darius. One of Gale's co-workers that just has no boundaries. "Katniss, it's been forever since you've stopped by. Did you and Gale break up?"

"No Darius, we're still together," I hope that after my announcement that statement will still be true, "I actually came here to find Gale. Do you know where he is?"

"He's out back having a smoke break." I smile at Darius and head towards Gale.

"Hey Catnip," he says smiling wide as he sees me come through the doors. He pulls me into a kiss. The taste of his mouth makes me gag, but I force it back down. He picks up on me uneasiness and breaks away. "Is everything okay?" I half-smile, "Yeah, yeah everything is fine, I just really missed you." I lie.

"Well, I'm off tomorrow if you want to come over?" He says in a seductive voice while playing with the hem of my pants. "As enticing as that sounds, I have a doctor appointment. My new nanny is going to take me."

"Haymitch got you a nanny?" He asks confused.

"She's more for Prim I think. I guess he got her so he is able to be drunk all the time and not have to worry about us," I joke.

"What's the appointment for?"

"A routine checkup," I lie hoping he buys it. "So was there anything else you wanted to say?" he asks.

"I just wanted to tell you that I really missed you," I whisper in his ear.

* * *

**I Decided to have her be a bitch and hide her true feelings like she does in the books. I mean I've never been pregnant before, but I guess if i was 15 I would be nervous to tell my boyfriend that he impregnated me. But I'm 16 so that's a whole different ball park.**


	4. Chapter 4

On my way back home I mentally slap myself for not telling Gale about our predicament, but also for raising some suspicion in him that there is something wrong with me. How could I have been so stupid to tell him that I had a doctor appointment? He knows that Prim and I almost never go to the doctor, what with our mom being a healer and everything.

It's actually kind of ironic that our mom was a healer but she couldn't fix her problems. I push the thoughts of my mother away. My last memories of her aren't very pleasant and they only cause me more pain. Especially because I have to keep telling Prim that my mom was a good person. When at the end of it I wasn't so sure. She abandoned her family like a coward. It's hard to feel sorry for her when she'd been so selfish to end her life when her daughters needed her most. Our father had only died a year ago and Prim was just so tiny.

When I walk through door Effie begins to lecture me about leaving the house without telling anybody where I went.

"Katniss, dear we were so worried about you. Poor Prim was crying when she woke up and you were gone. Haymitch went out looking for you. He went to that boy Finnick's house and he said he had no idea where you were. What do you have to say for yourself?" Throughout the whole speech I roll my eyes to keep myself from crying. I've been so emotional lately and it's pissing me off. I manage to pull off a scowl

"If you must know Effie, before you showed up Haymitch was so wasted I would water down his drinks and he couldn't even tell. Sorry if our way of life is different from yours. I went to the hob, but I'm back. Where's Prim?" I don't even wait for Effie to respond before I walk away from the situation and go off to find Prim.

I find her fast asleep in my bed wearing one of Haymitch's t-shirts. She looks so much younger than she is when she sleeps. Her tiny thumb stuck in her mouth. She's snuggled up with her stuffed cat named Buttercup. Its discolored and missing an eye. One of his ears is torn. She refuses to let me sew it back on or even wash the raggedy thing.

Once Haymitch and I thought that we could take it from her when she slept and make it more hygienic, but she woke up and cried for an hour. I suggested to Haymitch that we buy her a real cat. He claims he's deathly allergic, but I'm sure it's because he doesn't want another mouth to feed. I totally agree with him, but I hate to see the stuffing fall out of poor Buttercup from Prim's over loving.

I decide to climb into bed with her. I wrap my arms around her tiny frame. She sturs in her sleep. She rolls over so she's facing me. "Katniss?" she says sheepishly. "Yes Prim, I'm right here." She hugs me tight. "I love you, Katniss." I smile and rub circles on her back, "I love you too, Primrose."

I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. Prim starts speaking to me, "Katniss?" she asks in the darkness. "Yes little duck," I whisper. "Can I talk to the baby?" I get confused. What does she mean can I talk to the baby? "How would you talk to the baby, Prim?"

"I'll whisper to your tummy. Can you lift your shirt up Katniss?" I comply and lift my shirt up. She begins to Whisper extremely quiet to my currently flat stomach. Her whisper's tickle my stomach. She pats my stomach when she's finished and then she kisses it. Then she pulls my shirt down.

"What did you tell her?" I ask. She doesn't answer me. I guess she's fallen asleep again. I make a mental note to ask her in the morning when I wake up.

Sleep is not a peaceful one. You'd think that after the sweet moment I had with my innocent baby sister my dream would be about happy things. Instead I keep having nightmares of me finding my mother dead on her bedroom floor. The details are enhanced due to my paranoia. I see my mother sunken eyes of depression. Her body huddled under the blankets. I see her helplessness and he desperation. Then I see her wrist slit, the kitchen knife laying inches away from her limp and bloody body.

I wake up with a sheer layer of sweat covering my body and panting heavily. Prim is still sleeping soundly. I guess I haven't been thrashing about or screaming bloody murder. I carefully climb out of bed and head to the bathroom. I turn on the faucet and splash cold water on my face trying to remove the dark images out of my head.

Once I've calmed down I retch into the toilet for about an hour. I rinse out my mouth and head back to bed. Prim is wide awake and she sniffles as if she had been crying. "What's the matter little duck," she pulls herself into my lap. "I had a nightmare Katniss." She cries

"It's okay Prim it was just a dream." I sooth her. She whispers something into my ear. She wants me to sing to her. I sing to her the song my father used to sing to me when I got scared:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Here it's safe, here it's warm

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

Here it's safe, here it's warm

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

She's out like a light after the song. I carry her to her bedroom and place her bed to finish the rest of her night. I finally get to finish my slumber but its cut short by Effie banging on my door. "Up, up, up, up today is a big, big, big day." I groan and put the pillow over my face, and scream into it.

* * *

**Isn't it super cut how Buttercup is a stuffed animal. I think its fitting being that Prim is much younger than she is in the original triology. Also Isn't super cute those moments Katniss has with her. I don't know i think it's adorable. In the next chapter Katniss will go to the doctor and meet Dr. Cinna? Dr. Snow? Dr. Beetee? who knows who it'll be. Maybe she'll even tell Gale.**

**The great thing about this is I have a ton of characters that I can toy around with this is so fun. Isn't interesting how so far the only friend characters of Katniss that I've introduced are guys? mmmmm somethings fishy. No i just love love triangles. Except in this story Katniss has more than two guys to choose from. You'll see. Wow two chapters in one night can I go for a third?**


	5. Chapter 5

I reluctantly get dressed knowing that I have to go to the doctor because, whether I go to this appointment or not in nine months I'm going to have a baby whether I like it or not. When I finally catch a glimpse of the clock I see that it's half past seven. A groan escapes my lips. _I'm never up this early over the summer, _I think to myself. _Come to think of it I'm never up this early unless I'm going hunting_.

Effie drives us to my doctor appointment. She tells me she's both excited and ashamed. She gives me a lecture on how inappropriate sleeping with boys before marriage is. She said if I had proper manners before I would never be in this situation. It's funny how she thinks manners have anything to do with the occasion in the woods that got me to where I am in the present.

I decide to listen to Effie's ramblings as she drives because she's quite comical and her accent is in a whole class of its own. I actually want to know where it is she's from. It almost sounds like a fake British accent.

Effie parks the car and takes the keys out of the ignition. My mind tells my body to move but it remains paralyzed in fear. A fear like no other fear I've felt before.

"Well come on out darling," Says Effie coaxing me out of the car. I breathe three great breaths before moving my hand towards the handle of the car door. I can't bring myself to open the door. Effie climbs back into the car and turns to face me. "Katniss," I don't look at her, I'm too focused on trying to overcome the inevitable panic attack that I feel coming on.

"Katniss look at me," Begin Effie again. I turn my attention to her as my heart pounds faster and faster. She holds my head in her hands. "Katniss, it's alright." She reassures. "I'm positive that everything is fine with you baby. You are fine. Your baby is fine, and when you go home you'll have a picture of the baby too look at every time you get nervous."

Effie is right; I have nothing to be afraid of, except maybe Gale. I lied to him about the baby, or rather carefully forgot to mention it to him. I wish he were here with me right now; holding my hand through all of this. My mind then rolls over to Finnick. Finnick is my best friend next to Gale. I've known Gale longer but Finnick I so nice. I feel like I can tell him anything.

Gale's going to be pissed that I waited to tell him about our baby.

Effie finally convinces me and we enter the doctor office. Effie gets the forms and sits down nest to me. I start filling out the information. I feel super judged by everybody in there even though I know they're there for the same reasons, it's just I'm so much younger.

The nurse in pink scrubs with a clip board, "Katniss?" I nod and make my way over to her with Effie trailing behind. "Hi, my name is Venia. I'm just going to take your blood pressure and all the basic stuff. Then I'm going to hand you off to Cinna."

I nod in response. She leaves me and Effie in the room together and my nerves return. Katniss there's nothing to be worried about. Cinna is the best gynecologist in all of Panem."

This statement does nothing for my nerves. Panem is such a town with a corrupt local government. It's split up into thirteen districts. We live in district twelve the poorer part of the town. However, Haymitch won the lottery a few years back and was able to buy a house in Victory Village. We used to live in the Seam; a broken neighborhood full of dysfunctional families, starving children and high crime rates. So for Cinna to be the best gynecologist in all of Panem most likely means he's the only gynecologist in Panem.

After the nurse takes my blood pressure she gives me a gown to put own before Cinna comes so he can do the ultrasound.

I sit awkwardly with the paper thin gown over my body. Cinna walks in. "Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire."

I'm confused by his comment, "excuse me?" I questioned confused.

"Oh it's just a joke between the nurses. Your blood pressure was very high, and you should probably get that lowered if you want to have a safe and successful pregnancy." I begin to panic, I'm I already letting my baby down. I thought I had eighteen years to do that?

"Calm down Katniss, the stress isn't good for you or the baby." He turns around to the counter and hands me a bottle of water, "Speaking of your baby would you like to see it."

My eyes light up with excitement. I sit back and take a deep breath before he continues. He lifts up my shirt and puts a cold gel on my stomach. I wince at how cold it is. "Sorry, it's a little cold." He smiles at

Cinna shows me where my baby is on the screen and at first I'm shocked at how small it is. "Wow," I say, "There's really a baby in there? Not just bad Chinese food?" I joke.

"If you don't mind me asking but do you know who the father is?"

I nod, "He doesn't know, I chickened out." Cinna gives me and understanding look. "Would you like a picture to take home?"

I nod my head ferociously. Cinna leaves and I change back into my clothes. "See Katniss," begins Effie, "This wasn't so scary. Now all you have to do is tell this Gale character."

I scoff and roll my eyes at her. Cinna comes back in with the picture and vitamins. He instructs me on how much to take and tells me he expects to see me next month. I'm ten weeks along and should be showing soon but I'm so tiny, for now at least. When we get home I promise myself I'll tell Gale.

As soon as I step in the door Prim attacks me with a hug. "KATNISS!" she screams. I'm taken aback by the greeting I fall to my knees. "Prim, you're getting heavy." She pulls away and puts her arms in the muscle position "That's because I eat my vegetables," she cheers.

"Good for you Prim. Guess what I did today?" She starts to jump up and down bursting from excitement. "I went to the doctor to see my baby, and I got a picture of it." She's literally jumping out of her skin.

"Can I see the picture, pretty, pretty please?" I pull the picture out of my jacket pocket and hand it to her. When she receives it her excitement turns into confusion, "What is this Katniss?" she asks.

"That's the baby," I say pointing to the peanut figure. "It doesn't look like a baby."

"That's because she has to grow Little Duck."

* * *

**Isn't this so precious the last moment with Katniss and Prim. Well i promise she'll tell Gale in the next chapter. Also sorry if things aren't accurate never been pregnant before.**


	6. Chapter 6

A vibration from my phone lying on my stomach jolts me awake and in the process knocks my phone off my bed. I roll over and pick the phone off the bed. It's a text message from my boyfriend Gale. I'm tempted to ignore it and go back to sleep, a thing I've been doing lately but I'm running out of excuses and baggy shirts. Over the course of three weeks I've developed a small curvature in my stomach. Prim likes to say I'm like a kangaroo because I have a tiny person inside of me.

_I have to tell him eventually. _I tell myself. If I don't tell him soon, my shape will give him the clue. I haven't seen him since I told him that I had a doctor appointment. Since then I've spent my time with Finnick and Prim; mostly because I'm avoiding Gale, but partly because Gale's always working.

I unlock my phone and read his text: _Katniss, I feel like your avoiding me. Every time I ask to come over you give me some bullshit reason and I want answers. Meet me at the hob; I'm off in an hour._

_Shit, _I think. _It's time to come clean. _A large sigh escapes my lips just as Effie comes in my room with a laundry basket.

"I'm doing whites." She says I sit up before answering, "Effie since when do I where whites?"

She looks as if she's about to leave yet she stays. "Something wrong Effie?"

"Nothing," she pauses then looks down, "I just couldn't help but hear your loud sigh before coming in, is something wrong?"

"A lot of things are wrong. First of all I'm having this conversation with you, instead of my mother who conveniently decided to kill herself. My actual guardian is a drunk, so I'm left with the help to make sure that I don't do things like get myself pregnant. I keep pushing away the person who is supposed to help me raise this baby and now I'm pretty sure he wants to break up with me." I add a loud huff at the end.

Effie sets down the basket and opens her arms for a hug. I walk into even though I'm not the hugging type. "Katniss, have you not told Gale about the baby yet?"

My lack of a response is all the answer Effie needs. "Come on put on your shoes." Says Effie.

"What? Where are we going?" I ask knowing damn well where we're going.

"We are going to put your life back together. You're to damaged to do this alone. The longer you wait to tell him, the harder it will be for him to accept and the shorter time he has to cope."

I slip my feet into a pair of roughed up converse. I slowly trudge behind Effie. Effie gathers Prim and we head out to the car and drive down to the hob. Effie agrees to stay in the car. As soon as I walk in I see Gale sitting in a booth by himself with his hands folded.

He looks troubled and different. In the three weeks since I've seen him he's let the stubble on his face grow out. His hair is much longer than before even looks slightly thicker. His grey eyes aren't calm and inviting, they look stormy and disconnected. _This cannot be good. _

I take a seat opposite him, "Hi," I whisper. He doesn't respond he just goes straight into the discussion.

"Are you sleeping with Finnick?"

My eyes double, no triple in wideness shocked at the very suggestion. I can't believe Gale would think I'm cheating on him. "Gale I would never…."

"Then what? You don't come over anymore or call. I had to ask your cousin Madge to find out things about you."

_Did Madge think that I had been sleeping with Finnick? _"Yes I'll admit I've been distant but I didn't… I haven't with anybody but you."

His eyes have completely glazed over. He looks as if he's going to explode. "Look the reason why I've been nervous is because I found out some news that will impact our lives greatly and I didn't know how to tell you." I can feel a panic attack coming on.

"So what is then?"

"I'm pregnant." I say with my head lowered. He doesn't say anything, and neither do I. We don't even look at each other. My gaze is parked on the floor.

"How long have you known?" he asks

"A little over a month."

"You waited a month to tell me?" He yells and slams his fist on the counter. This action causes people to stare and for my face to get red. Darius makes his way over, "is everything okay guys?" he says with a broom in hand.

I turn my gaze to him with tears in my eyes, and Gale responds, "Yeah we're fine," his hand combs through his hair as he sits. Darius hold his gaze on me. I nod and then he backs away. We sit in silence staring at each other.

"I think that we need to be done Katniss." He gets up to leave, "I just can't be that guy right now." I nod at him tears streaming down my face. I stay at the table and just let the tears pour out of my face. I don't notice his presence until he brushes my hair out of my face.

"Shhhhhhh," Is all he says. I turn to face Darius. Before I realize what's happening his lips are on mine. They're soft and warm. I break away from him shocked at what happened. "Um, I uh…" I stutter, " I have to go." I get up and run out of the hob into the car.

Before Effie can even ask I just tell her to drive.

* * *

**That's how I wake up from sleep all the time. Anyways. I have officially decided that she will have four guy's pining over her so far we have one and that's Darius. What do you think? I mean in the book Gale says that they flirted once on New Years Eve.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I honestly don't know how far along I've made Katniss. So I'm just going to go ahead and skip to when school starts and just say that she's entering her second trimester. She's also just a sophomore in high school. She's fifteen; her birthday is in May, so she's a sophomore. Wow I didn't realize how young I made her. Anyhow if you want to know what happens next read the story O.o**

My arm slams down on my alarm clock but instead of turning the damn thing off it just falls off my night stand and continues to ring. I force myself to my feet, I squat down and pick up the clock and fiddle with it until the relentless beeping noise is diffused. I slam it back down onto the night stand. I sit back onto the bed and rub my hand on my stomach.

"Fuck," I whisper to myself. School starts today, which means everyone from school is going to know that I'm pregnant. Some people already know, like Finnick, Darius and Gale. _Gale, _I think to myself. I haven't seen Gale since he said he can't be my boyfriend right now. I thought I'd miss him so tragically but I actually find that I'm much happier without the burden of worrying if he'll stay or not. I miss his companionship. After all we've been friends for years and one stupid mistake has discarded all of it.

As for Finnick, I know that he has my back. He promises to stick up for me when the insults like slut and whore get thrown at me. I know he means it. He even spent the rest of the summer holding my hair for me while I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. He even accompanied me to a few of my doctor appointments. If Gale won't be a father to our child, than Finnick will be the closest thing to that. Like Prim, Finnick has taken to speaking to the baby when he thinks I'm asleep. He even spent the night over at our house one night when I had a breakdown. He held me the whole night while I whimpered in my sleep.

I've seen Darius a few times since the kiss at the hob. I don't know how to act when I'm around him. When he sees me his face flushes red, and he begins to stutter and apologize for the kiss. When I see I'm I duck behind things and run the other way because I'm in no shape to start a relationship with anyone. I'm pregnant; I've got more important things to worry about.

I make my way to the bathroom and begin to get ready for school. I flip the switch on the wall and the lights go on. I squint my eyes as they adjust to the sudden change from darkness to light. I look at myself in the mirror. I've developed a rounder stomach and my shirts have started to cling to my body instead of hanging loose. This makes it more noticeable because I've always been real tiny. I turn to the side and admire my stomach.

I'm lifting up my shirt when I hear Haymitch behind me, "Don't we look beautiful," he laughs standing in the doorway. I quickly let my shirt down and walk over to the door, "ever heard of privacy, Haymitch?" I say as I try to close it, but he stops it with his foot.

"Ever heard of locking the door?" I roll my eyes, "Anyways your boyfriends here."

I brush past him, "He's not my boyfriend," Haymitch stays at the bathroom door, "Oh really then why are you blushing?"

I pick up my pace as I try to escape the teasing from my uncle. When he says my boyfriend he means Finnick, the boy that actually gives a damn about my baby. I pad down the stairs and find him standing in the doorway. I wrap my arms around his neck in a hug. When we release he comments on my current state, "Are you planning on going to school like that?"

I turn my head to the mirror and realize I have a serious case of bed head and my shirt has a stain of spaghetti from last night's dinner. Also I'm wearing sweat and I only have one sock on. "No I was in the process of getting ready and Haymitch said you were here. I wanted to let you know that I'm getting ready and will be ready to go in like twenty minutes." I reach up and kiss his cheek before rushing off to finish preparing for the school day.

When I return to the Finnick I find him in the kitchen with Effie, Haymitch and Prim. Prim is still in her pajamas and is happily eating pancakes blabbering on about how happy she is to start school and that she's in the same class as her friend Posy. Effie is listening to her dutifully while Haymitch nurses a hangover with some coffee. Finnick just sits next to Prim asking her questions about starting school. I decide to announce my presence, "Finnick, ready to go?"

He nods, then turns to Prim, "Alright Prim, Katniss and I have to go to school. When I come home I want to hear all about your day, don't leave out any details okay."

The two do their intricate handshake and the he thanks Effie for the pancakes and grabs his bag of the island. I follow him to his car. He gets in and starts the car. As we ride along the car ride is mostly silent. When we pull up to the school parking lot I tense up. Finnick shuts off the car and sits with me for a second.

"How are you feeling today?" he turns to me and looks into my eyes. "Nervous, anxious, terrified."He reaches into his back pack. "Here," he hands me a zip lock baggy of cheese buns. A loud gasp escapes my lips and hand covers my mouth.

"Where did you get these?" there used to a bakery that he and I used to go to. It closed down a while back and I haven't had this since then.

"Mellark's. It's from the new bakery that took over that old candy store."

"Thank you so much Finn," I smile wide. "No problem Kitty Kat. What's your schedule?"

"Algebra 2, Chemistry, Biology and drawing and painting 2. I'm really glad that you gave me this bread. I don't have lunch until 12:15 and with my situation and all I'm always hungry."

"well I guess we have lunch together. I have aquatics so I have fourth lunch also. Do you want me to walk you to class?"

I contemplate this for a moment, "No thanks, I'm a big girl."

* * *

When I get to my Algebra class I see that I have the same teacher I had for Geometry last year. Everyone called her Nuts because she was kind of like that beautiful mind guy only she frequently made mistakes. Her name is Wiress McClung. I think she's alright. When I get into the classroom I see that we have assigned seats. I find my name on the seating chart. I realize that I have this class with my cousin Madge. In fact she sits behind me.

When she walks into the classroom my face completely lights up. When she sits down I spin around in my seat to talk to her.

"Katniss, I feel like I haven't seen you in a year." It's true, Madge hasn't come by in a while and I haven't been by her place either. Her house isn't actually that far from mine. Her father is actually the mayor of District 12.

"Same for you Madge, What have you been up too?" I ask sincerely

"Nothing really I'd rather here about you and Gale. Last time I spoke to him he was freaking out."

"There's nothing to hear Madge. Gale and I are no more." I choke on the last part

"Oh, Katniss I'm so sorry." Other people begin to fill into the classroom and I decide that Madge and I can have this conversation after school.

For the rest of class all I think about is how hungry I am and how much I want the day to be over so that I can sleep.

When the bell rings I go to my locker to drop off my algebra book because there is no way I'm lugging this book around with me all day. I try the combination but have no luck. After three tries I kick the locker below mine and curse under my breath.

"What did my locker ever do to you?" questions a calm voice. I turn around and see the most gorgeous blue eyes. I catch myself staring and turn my gaze downward. "Sorry, I just….my locker I can't seem to get it open."

I'm really upset by this and I start to get teary eyed. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying I guess I'm just so stressed out. I'm pregnant and it's the first day of school and oh my gosh," I cover my mouth, "I can't believe I just told you that."

He smiles at me. "It's okay I won't tell anyone. It's my first day here. I'm new and this school is like a maze. It's a wonder I managed to get back to my locker." He runs his hair through his golden curly hair, "My name is Peeta Mellark."

"Like the bakery?"

"Yes, my parents own the bakery. Have you been?"

"No, actually my friend bought me cheese buns from there and they look so good."

He manages to open my locker. In exchange I offer to walk him to his next class. Even though I'll ultimately wind up late for my class.

* * *

I wind up making it to my class about two minutes after the bell. My teacher doesn't scold me for being late. He just asks me for my note and I tell him that I got lost. He buys it and tells me that tomorrow he expects me to be on time. The whole while I begin to think about the new kid Peeta Mellark, and then I feel it, a small flutter.

* * *

**So I decided to go about this a different way. And btdubs, My algebra 2 teach last years name was McClung so yeah the schedule is basically my schedule but i tweaked some things. Isn't Peeta just the sweetest. Instead of him being her Dandelion in the spring he's her Flutter in her Stomach. Well i' tired. I will add a new chapter on next Saturday. I promise it'll be boss and like Katniss will be stuck in the worlds weirdest love thing with four boys and herself and maybe even a few girls. Plus she will encounter insults and assholes Yay! Ugh school starts on Monday. Why is Frederick County the only County in Maryland to go in this week? F you board of Ed! Why why why why :'(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fear not****birdsnblueskies Gale and Katniss are not over yet. Annie will make more than appearance in this story. So calm your tities. Gale was merely shocked for a moment he will come to his senses. But will Katniss…?**

* * *

The day seemed like it would never end, as if were in class for forever. I made my way to my locker so I could leave all the memories of school behind. When I got there someone was already standing there. It was a familiar someone.

"Gale?" I asked, the person turned around and I was sort of right. It was his younger brother Rory. "Oh, hi Rory." I said.

"Hi, Katniss." He said. We stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Is there something you wanted Rory, because Finn's waiting for me to take me home."

"I promise I'll be quick." He says. He swings his back pack off his back and starts ruffling around for something. When he finds it he stands up straight and hands me and envelope. I stare at it before asking what it is, "It's from Gale. He wishes he could give it to you in person but you know how long his work hours are. Especially since he started in the mines."

I nod in acknowledgement. Rory skips off leaving me with envelope. I rip it open and find two thousand dollars inside. There's also a note on the inside, it reads:

_Katniss I'm really sorry about the day at the Hob. I keep wishing I could take it back. Here's some money that I've been saving up. Use it for the baby. I'm working extra shifts in the mines and at the Hob so I can help with you and the baby. Sunday is the only day I get off. I'd love for you to come see me. I still love you Katniss. I'm ready to be that guy._

I shove the envelope into my back pack and head towards the bathroom crying hysterically the whole way over. Blinded by the tears I don't even notice when I run into someone knocking their books onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry," I sniff; I bend down to help pick up their books. It's Darius. "No Katniss it's my fault I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." He stops and looks at me, I know he's looking at my face. Eyes red from the tears face blotchy.

"Are you okay Katniss?" the question brings another round of tears, Darius just holds me while I cry. I'm the first to pull away. I wipe my tears away with my shirt, "I'm sorry, I… I have to go."

Once again I run away from Darius. I stop running once I round the corner because I know that he won't follow me, I find myself searching for Finnick, instead I find the blonde boy in that's new in town. "Peter," I call after him. He doesn't answer me. _Am I saying his name wrong? _

"Mellark," He turns around and waits for me to catch up with him. "Hi, Katniss."

"Have you seen a tall boy with bronze hair, possibly offering the world sugar cubes, Also possibly tying and untying a piece of string?"

He takes a minute to think. "Yes I have."

"Well," I say waiting for him to take me or to at least tell me where he saw him last. "Well what?"

"Where is he?" I asked getting slightly adjitated.

"In the cafeteria with some girl." I leave him in the hallway and go off to find Finnick. When I find him he's waving by to a girl, she must be who Pete was talking about.

"There you are Katniss." Says Finnick. "I was starting to get worried."

"Who was that girl you were with?" I ask avoiding the question.

"Annie Cresta, only the world's best swimmer. She's in my aquatics class and she's like a better swimmer than I am. I was just asking her if she wanted to join the swim team."

We walk out to the parking lot. Swapping stories of our days. I decide not to tell him about the envelope from Gale. I think its best I let Haymitch know first. Finnick drops me off but declines Effie's offer of staying for dinner. He says he's got a thing with his grandma. I decide to get started on my homework, most of it consists of getting papers signed by my guardians. I choose this time to mention the envelope to Haymitch.

I slip into Haymitch's room unheard. He's asleep in his bed. I hold my breath at the stench coming from his dark room. His room probably hasn't been cleaned in ages. The first thing I do is slide the flask out of his left hand. I'm reaching for the knife in his other when he grabs my wrist. A gasp escapes my throat.

"What are you doing, Sweetheart?" he asks as he lets go of my arm.

"I was trying to wake you up, but I guess you can do it by yourself."

"You've got about as much charm as a dead slug." I send him a glare, "What do you want?" He asks exasperatedly.

"I want you to sign all my papers and read this note."

He snatches the papers from and looks at them with a squint. "Well don't just stand there," he starts, "give me a pen so I can sign the damn things"

I briskly walk out the door and down the hall to my room. I rummage through my backpack scavenging for I pen. I find one and return to Haymitch. I hand him the pen and he signs everything.

"Did you read the note?" I ask him. He nods. "What did you think?"

"I think that we need to have a little 'family' dinner with the Hawthorne's." He heads into his bathroom. Probably to clean himself up before Prim comes home.

* * *

**Se my lovelies. Gale is not an entirely horrible person. He just needed time to process. He was also partly mad that Katniss waited so long to tell him about it in the first place. Plus Gale is the sole provider in his family. He has to feed himself, three younger siblings and his mother. The idea of having to take care of Katniss and A baby as well was just to overwhelming. Sure he wanted it, but wanting something and something actually happening are two completely different things.**

* * *

In the next chapter there will be more Galeniss and some Peeniss friendship. Fannie will be introduced more. Darius is still super in lerv with Katniss. Also the Hawthorne- Everdeen- Abernathy family dinner will happen so come back next Saturday for another chapter of my story.


End file.
